Electrical connectors and connector arrangements are known in various configurations and for various uses. For example, high-voltage connectors, which power engines in motor vehicles, are known.
Furthermore, it is known that contacts arranged inside these known connector must be retained using a contact lock. The mounting and retention of these contacts are often carried out after manufacture of the connector components, but precedes a connection of the connector to a mating connector. Connection between the known connector and the mating connector cannot without first retaining the contacts using a contact lock.